Happy Little Draco
by Lale-Nivaru
Summary: What happens when a potion goes wrong and Draco is turned into a one year old child? Harry must take care of him as his ages vary. But what about the Monthly Ritual that the two lifemates must preform? Hermione has a way.


Happy Little Draco  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing! I just like to play with the gang once in a while!   
  
Summary- What happens when a potion goes wrong and Draco is turned into a one year old child? Harry must take care of him as his ages vary. But what about the Monthly Ritual that the two lifemates must preform? Hermione has a way.   
  
It was an ordinary day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well up untill Potions anyway. Severus Snape, labled the most evil teacher Hogwarts has ever seen, next to Dolores Umbridge anyway, decided that in his lovely Double Potions class shared by Slytherins and Griffyndors, that the Famous Harry Potter, and the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy, should work together. The hilarity of the whole situation was lost on these two boys, having no idea in the foggiest why Snape took such delight in torturing them.   
  
Grudgingly the two boys set to work on their potion. An age reducing potion. A very, very tricky potion indeed. If even one drop of this potion touches a person, and another person states an age, the one wearing the potion, turns said age. Neither knew this of course seeing as they didn't hear Snape announce it, both to deeply entrenched in what they were doing to care.   
  
Harry worked on preparing the ingredients, while Draco wrote the three inches of explanitory information on why you must do this first and not as you go along. So the class went along thus, without any complications, Harry ignoring Draco, Draco ignoring Harry. The day went along perfectly fine, that is..untill Dean accidently shoved Neville into Draco and Harry's table, knocking over the cauldron, and soaking Draco in the finished brew. Draco almost shrieked. Huffing madly, he glared daggers at Neville and Dean, looking like a bedraggled and wet cat.   
  
"Draco, stop acting like such a one-year-old, your precious school robes will be cleaned later." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Dead silence followed this statement.   
  
Harry looked up, then paled, he looked at the board, and choked. He turned back to Draco who was staring at him in horror.  
  
"Oh! Man, Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Honestly!" Harry was just informed, by way of reading the board, what he just said, would turn Draco Malfoy, into a one-year-old child.   
  
What ever response was coming died on Draco's tounge because as soon as he stepped forward, a bright green light enveloped him, temporarily blinding the students and professor. When the light vanished, so did Draco. Or so they all thought. Sitting amongst Slytherin robes ten times to large, a tiny, frail-looking, one year old boy with a head full of near white blonde hair, and huge, imploring silver eyes, thickly lashed, smiling brightly up at Harry, was noticed.   
  
Crouching down, Harry gulped and looked the child over. He held out a hand, and waited for the child Draco to take it. He was rewarded by two small, pale hands in his larger bronze one. Draco stood and Harry instantly wrapped him in the Slytherlin house cloak, laying at his feet. The little Draco melted into Harry's embrace, when Harry stood with the young boy in his arms. Harry stared fearfully at Snape.   
  
"P-Professor. H-He..uhm...Draco ..that is..what I mean to say is.." Harry stuttered. Snape growled and pointed at his door.   
  
"Dumbledor, now. Take yours and Draco's things, Granger go with him." Snape hissed.   
  
Hermione grabbed the two boy's bags, returning their thinsg to them, shouldered them, then hurried out the Potions lab door with Harry.   
  
Hermione watched Harry hold Draco. Draco just sat in his arms, gently latched onto Harry, by ways of clutching the front of his robes, little head nestled into Harry's chest. And Harry coddled him closer. It was cute. And hilarious. But the hilarity of the scene was lost on Harry who thought Draco, was rather, adorable. Harry's bright green eyes twinkled adoringly, and Hermione thought it was identical to Dumbledor's twinkle. At that she began to fret a little. They stopped in front of the Gryffin statue.   
  
"Peppermint Canes." Harry muttered distractedly, Draco was trying to take his glasses.   
  
The trio walked up the stairs, and knocked on the heavy oak door leading into Dumbledor's office.   
  
"Come in, come in." They heard. Harry pushed the door open with one hand, holding Draco securly with the other.   
  
Hermione perched on a stool beside Harry, the two boys' bags at her feet. Harry sat straight in his chair, Draco in his lap, clutching his arms, as Harry absently played with the blonde's toes. Hermione looked pleadingly at Dumbledor, as Harry implored him with large eyes. Pleading in his own right, just not what Hermione was.   
  
"No, Harry, you cannot 'keep him'." Dumbledor chuckled.   
  
"Drats." Harry muttered, and looked down, only to have his glasses stolen.  
  
Draco put on Harry's glasses, magnifying his already huge eyes, by ten.   
  
"Drats!" Draco's squeak of a voice parroted cutely.   
  
Hermione cooed against her will, and Dumbledor chuckled. Harry looked up after gently retriving his glasses.   
  
"So what do we do, professor?" Hermione inquired.   
  
"'We' do nothing. 'You', Miss Granger, must find an antidote. Harry will take care of Draco. Simple as that. But it must be four weeks exactly for any antidote of anykind to be administered. Or it could kill him, and then, it kills Harry." Dumbledor stated softly. He sighed a bit and watched the two teens before him.  
  
"What do you mean 'then it kills Harry'? It can't! Unless.....wait! Oh no, do you mean to tell me, that Harry and Draco are Lifemates?" Hermione gasped incrediously. She whirled on Harry, who gave her a feeble smile.  
  
"Yes, 'Mione. Draco and I are Lifemates. We just never told anyone." Harry admitted.   
  
"I never saw you once leave with Draco, and I'm familiar with the monthly ritual." Hermione stated. Harry wasn't getting out of this with out explaining.  
  
"We used the Room of Requirement, with Dumbledor's permission. We'd go up there every night to talk, then to preform the Ritual on the last and first day of every Month. All the teachers ignored us if they found us wandering the halls together. I never had to use my cloak. Funny really, especially when we ran into Professor Snape that time." Harry mused, and explained. At Hermione's questioning look, he continued. " After the Ritual is done we have so much extra energy, we have to run around, we usually just play Quidditch." Harry said, he left out the part about a few hours of extremely entergetic lovemaking. He really didn't want to scare his best friend.   
  
Dumbledor smirked, Harry forgot how easily he could read the minds of his students. Harry didn't need the embarassment of explaining why he makes love with his supposed 'enemy'.   
  
"You know Ron will kill him." Hermione stated.  
  
"Ron will never know. You have to promise me that Hermione. On your life." Harry said, gently, but rather viciously.   
  
"I, Hermione Anne Granger, do by solomnly swear to Merlin and Albus Dumbledor, that I will never speak a word of Draco's and Harry's Lifemate-ism, to anyone, and if I should catch them on Prefect duties, I shall turn a blind eye and ignore them. I will never bring it up, unless completely alone with either one of them." Hermione stated. She then shook Dumbledor's hand, then Harry's. A wizard slash Muggle promise. One much more easier to understand.   
  
Harry and Hermione and Dumbledor all looked down at baby Draco, who stared lovingly up at Harry with big bright eyes, and a toothless grin. Harry melted, Dumbledor smiled warmly, and Hermione sighed softly, thinking of ways to help Harry during the month of taking care of Draco. Hermione and Harry shared a glance. This was going to be a long month. 


End file.
